Reasons Why Harry Potter is Better Than Twilight
by Potterhead-Gleek
Summary: 50 of them


**Okay these are my thoughts (and random people from the internet I did not creat them all) on Harry Potter vs. Twilight. If you want ot have a reasonable argument with me about them and you actually have some logical points on why Twilight is better then I may agree with you but there is as much chance of that as Voldemort be a Muggle-born. If you can think of any other reasons that I seem to have neglected then please post them in a review.**

**50 Reasons why Harry Potter is Better than Twilight**

It took Stephanie Meyer 5 years to write twilight, it took JK Rowling 5 years to write the story outline for Harry Potter.

Twilight does not have any depth to its characters. Every single character has a back-story in Harry Potter, and it's these back stories that help us feel and love the characters, like Snape.

JK Rowling actually took time to write the books and make sure they were good. They were not some idea that she randomly blurted down.

Stephanie Meyer said that she got the idea for Twilight in a dream and Dumbledore once said 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live'.

JK Rowling made her characters so real that we cry, laugh, and get angry with them.

The characters of Twilight are superficial and cliché.

The female roles in Harry Potter don't need men to survive. Harry and Ron would be dead without Hermione. When Harry leaves Ginny she doesn't mope around and become a zombie she continues on and even rebels against the death eaters at Hogwarts at risk of her own health.

JK Rowling has made the plot and characters so deep that when something significant happens, emotions really are felt. Like Dobby's or Fred's death or when Harry was walking to the forest, understanding that he has to die to save those that he loved. (not just sitting around waiting for your oh-so-important boyfriend to show up)

Harry Potter isn't about the importance of having a boyfriend like twilight. Harry Potter is about the importance of doing the right thing even at the cost of your life and how love will save us all.

Harry Potter has real love not lust like in Twilight.

It's more then one genre (unlike Twilight), Harry Potter has love, action, comedy, adventure, and fantasy.

Stephan King said Stephanie Meyer 'can't write worth a darn'

Any decent writer has yet to tell JK Rowling that she can't write.

My IQ dropped three points after reading Twilight.

Edward Cullen is a **STALKER,** stalkers are NOT romantic Bella should call the cops.

Bella is perfect, nobody is perfect. Her only fault is that she is a klutz and even that gets remedied eventually.

Harry Potter quotes are so much less cheesey than twilight quotes "If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it." - Edward Cullen vs. "to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure" - Albus Dumbledore.

JK Rowling sticks to the rules and boundaries that she sets in her fantasy. For example "no magic can truly bring a person back from the dead" (the stone in the last book doesn't count because they weren't really back in the same essence that they were before) Who wants to bet if HP was written by Stephanie Meyer that she would've made Harry's parents come back by the middle of the first book?

Harry Potter inspired literacy, has anyone noticed how badly the twilight fans spell? Here is what one of them wrote about Twilight "wel befor i read twilight i neva red anything befor and its the best book eva so i think i noe wot im talking about"...WHAT?

Harry Potter has the biggest Fan base in a decade, Twilight has the biggest anit fanbase.

Harry Potter is for everyone Twilight is for hormonal pre-teen and teenage girls, of and middle aged women (Stephanie Meyer) who think like hormonal teenagers.

JK Rowling doesn't just kill the bad guys like Stephanie Meyer does. She kills some of our favourite characters: Fred, Sirius, Dobby, Mad-Eye Moody, Dumbledore, Snape….etc.

You can read a Harry Potter multiple times and find it just as amazing as the last, when you read Harry Potter you actually feel like you are in the book along with the characters. While I cannot say the same for Twilight.

Someone needs to take away Stephanie Meyers thesaurus I genuinely want to see what she comes up with.

Harry Potter has genuine Werewolves.

Harry Potter abides by the rules it sets itself. If Edward Cullen's body is dead, his heart doesn't work, he no longer creates waste, he doesn't need energy, and he doesn't grow then how in hell can his dick produce superhuman-sperm?

The names... Don't get me STARTED on the names. Lord Voldemort even sounds evil... James definitely doesn't sound evil. Dumbledore sounds good. Edward- Jacob? Plain names! Draco Malfoy is the bad boy of the school and his name sounds royal- like he believes he is- as well as someone who might be snobby. I really doubt that LAUREN sounds snobby to anyone who listens to her name alone.

Robert Pattinson! He said that he HATED playing Edward Cullen but he LOVED playing Cedric Diggory. He even said that he played Edward like a maniac depressive.

The two guys who save Bella's life are Jacob and Edward. Seriously, it gets boring when it happens a thousand times. Harry is saved by Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Cedric and so many more! Plus, he saves them too from terrible fates.

AVADA KEDAVRA! It is so cool... the Killing Curse that kills people in two seconds! I bet if you put Harry Potter and Edward Cullen in a fight, this is how it will go...  
>Edward: You cannot come NEAR Bella. I will kill you before you even think about it.<br>Harry: *Rolls his eyes* AVADA KEDAVRA! (which would be totally legal because Edward is neither human nor living well except for his dick apparently)  
>Edward: *Dies*<br>Bella: *Screams and thinks about ways to kill herself.*

Harry Potter has tiny details that turn out to be so important later. They seem really insignificant in the beginning but they always turn out to have a bigger meaning. For example, the locket of Regulus Black is mentioned in Order of the Phoenix. I bet half the people read on, not caring about who the hell R.A.B was. Then, it turns out if Harry doesn't find out who R.A.B was and where the freaking locket is now... Voldemort will never be defeated. Awesome much? Keeps you wondering... And in the first book, on the chocolate card, it said Dumbledore was famour for defeating Grindelwald. Who Grindelwald was, you didn't find out till the 7th book! And you had forgotten about him until then. When his name comes up in the final book, you're like: Wait, I've heard that name before. Where? Where? Where? Am I right?  
>In Twilight, all the two ever do is say cheesy stuff to each other. I swear, if Meyer had missed out some of those lines, the book would have been like 50 pages long! Then, in the second one, Bella keeps describing the hole in her chest.<p>

Supporting characters. Okay, I'm giving examples in this so its gonna be a bit long.  
>Twilight:<br>Mike: Supporting character who is only mentioned when he is asking Bella out on a date or something.  
>Jessica: Only mentioned when Bella is criticising her of gossiping too much.<br>Angela: Only mentioned when Bella is appreciating why she is quiet and lets people have their space but understands them too.  
>Heck, Esme: Only mentioned whenever something bad happens!<br>Tyler: HE ALMOST FLATTENED BELLA WITH HIS FUCKING VAN AND HE WAS HARDLY MENTIONED AFTER THAT CHAPTER!  
>I mean, don't make extra characters if you aren't going to use them.<p>

Harry Potter:  
>Draco Malfoy: (Just 'cause I love him) He's mentioned all the time and believe it or not, people START to like him no matter how much of a jerk he is in the book- because he is mentioned so much that like, he is one of the main characters. In Book 6, he IS one of the main characters and you feel sorry for him by the end. Why? Because he is a GOOD supporting character.<br>Neville Longbottom: A complete IDIOT who has no clue about anything BUT Herbology. Then, why do we like him? Because the main characters do and he is likeable. Why? Because he is mentioned so much that he becomes a huge part of the book!

This one is brilliant. The Death Eaters are WAY more awesome than the Volturi. All the Volturi do is sit down on their thrones and wait for some news to reach their ears so they can roll their eyes and send guards to kill them if they want to. If they think its serious enough, they go, talk it out and come back! The Death Eaters kill people! That makes them EVIL... something to be scared of! And yes, I really think there should be a Volturi-Death-Eater match and I BET that the Death Eaters will win hands down.

We are the fucking POTTER GENERATION not the STUPID-FAIRIES-PRETENDING-TO-BE-VAMPIRES GENERATION!

Harry and Edward: Edward is a sissy, gay vampire who only cares about Bella and no one else. He's stayed with Carlisle for 104 years and he is ready to throw him away for someone who he has only been in his life for a few months. He is shallow, over-protective and a stalker. Harry is brave and he lets Ginny go because he knows that he might even get murdered by Voldemort. He is prepared to sacrifice himself for everyone and not just Ginny. He is NOT overprotective- the way he lets Ginny fight in the Order of the Phoenix proves that. That just shows he is secure about her and trusts her unlike Edward.

Voldemort and James or Victoria or ANY stupid villian in Twilight: James lured Bella into a trap and then fucking made a video of her. DIdn't he have enough brains to just KNOW that Edward will be coming? Voldemort, in the first one, COMMANDED Quirrel again and again to kill Harry even though he couldn't lay his hands on him. Just shows how desperate he is to get him killed. Victoria was actually scared! She spent six months and more trying to get to Bella and then when she DID get close enough to her, she danced and poof, she's dead. WHAT? Harry and Voldemort DUELLED in the fourth book. Voldemort shouted Avada Kedavra, determined to kill Harry but something happened. At least SOMETHING happened!

Movie effects. Seriously, when I watched Twilight and the part where Edward walks out into the sunlight, I had to rewind it four times to just take in that he was sparkling. It looked nothing like it! I agree that the first two Potter movies had pretty stupid effects but then, they were YEARS back, before all the advanced technology. Goblet of Fire had an AWESOME dragon. Then the spells and the sparks coming from the wands are almost believable. I mean, the effects makes it impossible NOT to believe in the movies...

The jokes in the book. Examples...  
>Twilight<br>Jacob: Does my being half-naked bother you?  
>Bella: *blushes*<br>WTF?

Harry Potter:  
>Mrs Weasley: Fred, you next.<br>Twin 1: He's not Fred, I AM!  
>Twin 2: Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother.<br>Comparison?

Okay, people may or may not know this. BUT DOES TWILIGHT HAVE A THEME PARK BASED ON IT? Yes! There is a theme park being made which is based on Harry Potter alone! CAN YOU SAY AWESOME MUCH?

Emma Watson (Hermione) vs. Kristen Stewart (Bella): No matter what people say, Kristin Stewart can't act one bit. She shows NO emotion at all and she blinks so much. She stutters and seriously, she sounds a bit retarded. Emma can act... the way her eyebrows move show emotion and her British accent is just brilliant. Who doesn't like that?

The Answer to that is: (to why Kristin stutters alot) Shes a pot-head. No lie, she is! i can tell. no wonder her voice is so deep and in the new moon trailer (Yes i actually was THAT bored to go and watch it...) she sounds like a guy at one point when she says: "No..please no!" or something like that.

I just felt this deserved a place on its own. Ron and Hermione's kiss was brilliant! The passion in it and it was probably at one of the most unexpected moments ever... right in the middle of a war! I don't see Edward and Bella's one kiss matching that one. Plus, it wasn't all detailed so it didn't really want to make you puke.

Sirius Black- Motorcycle, Black hair with the length, black as a last name oh yeah and the ability to turn into a giant canine at will  
>Jacob Black- A BAD VERSION OF SIRIUS<p>

Renesmee is a HALF VAMPIRE MORTAL MOTHER PURE VAMPIRE FATHER  
>HARRY- HALF BLOOD- MUGGLEBORN MOTHER PUREBLOOD FATHER<p>

Here is a couple experiences of mine:

Case 1:  
>Me: I personally think that Harry Potter is much better than Twilight.<br>Twilight fan: WHAT? U DIDNT JUST SAYYYY THATTT! OKAYYY? I'M GONNAA HUNT U DOWNN N KILL YAA! FU** OFFF, IDIOT!

Case 2:  
>Me: I personally think Harry Potter OWNS Twilight.<br>Twilight fan: You're probably just a small baby who whines because your mother or father are dead.  
>Offending much?<p>

Case 3:  
>Me: Why do you think Twilight is better than Harry Potter?<br>Twilight Fan: Coz, like, Edwardz hottt! And so is jacobb. and its a luv storyy and oh yeah, edward is hottt!

First chapter. On Twilight, Bella was talking about how emo she always considered herself and how oh-so-miserable was her life. On the other hand, on Harry Potter the main character's name wasn't EVEN MENTIONED in the first pages: "Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much." vs. "I had never given much thought to how i would die. but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a pretty good way to go." Yeah, TWILIGHT REFLECTS OUR LIVES! Who is the MORON that would ACTUALLY say that? While the first chapter of Harry Potter actually starts as normal.

Clothes. There is nothing "vampire"-ish in Twilight... in HP, the clothes basically spell out: "Wizard"

When the first Harry Potter film was maked, J.K Rowling was asked if she would play Lily Potter in the Mirror of Erised. J.K Rowling said no, because she didn't think a author of a book should be in the did Stephenie Meyer do? She is in the film, as a random lady with a laptop. Why do she need to be in her own movie? Really?

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon" is just so much cooler than "And then the lion fell in love with the lamb"

Okay... the books. Twilight sold 17 million copies. Philosopher's Stone (or Sorcerer's Stone) sold 120 million. *Lets out a low whistle*

In Harry Potter there's lots of strong female characters! I can't exactly say the same for Twilight (Bella) I mean, look at Molly, Hermione, Ginny, McGonagall, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Umbridge ( yes, Umbridge) etc. etc. They don't depend on a husband or boyfriend to live, and they can take care of themselves.

**There you go, do you love it?, hate it?, or think that I am totally insane? Post a reveiw and let me know.  
>***Please Note that I did not mean to intentionally attack or offend anyone<strong>


End file.
